Under his Gaze
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Forced into attending a church based summer activities 'camp', Brandon finds solace in a friend from church group, Jimmy Williams who is also attending. Slightly bored from this kiddish activities however sees them helping with other duties.


**Under his Gaze  
** Chapter One: " **Pews and Chests** "

* * *

Brandon wasn't entirely sure about going on the church school holiday camp, but his mother had thought that daily religious services would remove the sin within him. She had been acting weirdly ever since he had accidentally broken the Easter display in the general store. Including questioning him about why he had given chocolate bunnies to everyone in the teen's group at church and why one had been a little bigger than the others. One that went to a male in the class that wasn't connected to him in anyway outside of the group. But there was something about Jimmy William's that made him pay attention to the other boy. However, once he had arrived at the camp, he found two different reasons to stay for the rest of the two week camp. With the number one reason being that it included a trip out of Erinsborough for a few days at a fancy resort and lake. The second, was that he would be getting to spend time with Jimmy. Who had also been signed up for the camp, and as the only two boys around there age, they quickly paired up. Which was lucky for both of the boys, as the camp seemed to be meant for children younger than them.

Noticing that the two teenager's seemed almost bored, Father Jack walked over to the young teens and gave the pair a small apologetic smile. "I apologise boys, I wasn't aware that the church members had decided to age down the activities."

"It is okay, Jack." Jimmy shrugged.

"Yeah," Brandon tried. "We are having, fun."

"Thank you boys but no need to tell me lies. I'm aware of how boring all this must be for you." Jack chuckled.

"Sorry." Brandon blushed. With the teen unaware that Jimmy's eyes had looked up slightly to watch as Brandon's cheeks turned slightly rosy red.

"Don't worry, it is fine boys but remember this is the lord's house. So please try and keep those lies to a bare minimum." Jack smiled.

As much as the priest tried, he couldn't be mad at the young whippersnappers who he had been getting to know on a more personal front once they had joined the parish sponsored basketball team. Each came from very different backgrounds but weren't bad boys once you got to know them more. He was actually glad that it seemed like the two boys were getting along, with Jack lying if he didn't say that he had wanted Jimmy and Brandon to bond and become friends. Each of them could use some positive male influence in their lives, with Jack not entirely sure about the impact of Jimmy's grandfather Paul on the boy's life. While Paul seemed to worship the ground his grandson walked on, Jack had heard the rumours and had read the reports about all the crimes that man had committed. Satan had clearly corrupted the values of that man.

"If you like boys, you could come and escape the activities by helping me get everything ready for this Sunday's service." Jack offered.

"So basically, you want us to clean?" Jimmy questioned.

"It's either that or you could stay as Sister Mary performs her sock puppet theatre version of Adam and Eve." Jack responded. Jimmy and Brandon simply shivered in response. Both of them had heard the sister getting ready for the performance and her attempted at the voices were enough to make them want to puke. "I'll take that as a 'you wouldn't prefer that' option."

"You got that right." Brandon whispered. Loud enough that Jimmy and Father Jack could hear but no one else would hear his comment.

"Come along boys." Jack chuckled. As he led the teens towards the door and away from the childish activities.

"So what are we going to be doing exactly?" Brandon wondered.

While the teenager was glad to be getting away from Sister Mary's performance and the annoying voice she was using when dealing with the younger children, he didn't want to just move to another room and be bored there. Which he would be, if he was just sweeping floors or something similar. At least the performance had the possibility of getting a reaction out of him other than annoyed sighs.

"Well it's not exactly going to be the most fun thing in the world but the pews need a good clean before the service on Sunday." Jack explained. "Normally the church volunteers would look after this, but with the kid's camp going on. They have been a little preoccupied."

Jimmy groaned slightly as they walked into the main section of the church and found two buckets full of soapy water and some rags hanging over the edge of the bucket.

"You weren't joking?" Jimmy sighed. He was hoping that Jack was just using cleaning as an excuse and that he actually had something cooler in mind.

"Afraid not boys." Jack smiled.

"Damn it." Jimmy pouted.

Brandon blushed as he looked at the other boy's pout, hating the fact that he found the pout incredibly cute. Jimmy shot Brandon a weird and confused look when he noticed that Brandon's attention was on him, with Brandon quickly blushing and turning away from Jimmy. Which only confused the other boy further, who looked at the back of Brandon's head before turning his attention back to Father Jack.

"So, what would we have to do?" Jimmy questioned.

The teen was internally wondering if his mother would let him leave the camp tomorrow, so he wouldn't have to do this again. He could go and hang out with his g-dad, which would be a thousand times better then cleaning. Heck he could even go to work with Sheila, since she would let him watch television in the back of the pub until the end of her shift. The pub even had the channels that his mother wouldn't let him watch ever. The channels that Uncle Leo joke that his g-dad has his television set to. His mother wasn't really a fan of that joke.

"Basically, you just need to wash them down with the soapy water then let them dry. But you would need to wash even underneath them as they can get pretty filthy or filled with chewed gum. Which I'm sure you boys have no idea about." Jack teased. With Jimmy not able to meet the priest's eyes since he had done that a few times before.

Before Jimmy or Brandon could respond to the teasing, a voice asked a question from the doorway. "Teasing the boys, Jack?"

"Now I wouldn't do anything like that Ben." Jack smirked. With the father's eyes turning to the older teen who walked into the church and towards the trio. "How can we help you?"

"I thought we could have a private chat." Ben replied. Winking slightly which confused both of the younger boys who looked towards the older teen and their priest.

"Well I could fit you in BUT as I was just telling the boys. I have to get things ready but since you're here, you can help my helpful helpers here wash the pews." Jack smirked.

Ben could only groan. The teen couldn't say no to Jack and the priest knew it. "Fine, let's get to it boys."

"Thank you Ben." Jack smiled.

The priest's eyes very quickly tracing the line of Ben's young body and fighting the urge to react to it. He quickly shook his thoughts from Ben and tried to think of Paige and their child as he walked away from the three younger boys and into his office. Ben shrugged and sighed as he grabbed onto a sponge and began to wash the closest pew to him as the younger boy groaned in union before copying Ben's action. With the younger two thinking that at least it was going to be quicker now that they had an extra set of hands in the form of Ben Kirk. However as the day dragged on, all three of the boys were heavily regretting the fact they were at the church since no matter how many pews they washed, there was always another one. Despite the three of them quickly feeling the effects of the hot day and the hard work of cleaning, Ben was the first one to comment on it.

"Damn, it's getting _hot_ in here boys." Ben complained. With the older teen reaching up and rubbing the sweat off of his forehead.

"Uh, yeah it is." Jimmy shrugged. With the boy looking over at Brandon who nodded in agreement. Each mentally deciding that they would have been better staying for the puppet show rather than all of this hard labour.

"Mind if I remove the shirt guys?" Ben questioned. Raising his eyebrow slightly at the two younger boys.

"Why would we?" Jimmy responded. Confused about why Ben would be asking them if he could remove his shirt.

Brandon on the other hand was blushing slightly from the thought of seeing Ben shirtless was making his cheeks turn rosy once more. "It's okay, if you want to."

Ben smiled and fingered the bottom of his black tee, slowly raising it until it was over his head. With Jimmy and Brandon finding themselves watching as Ben's hairy bod came into view, with Jimmy's eyes tracing the entirety of the body while Brandon's focused more on Ben's hairy pits and the slight bit of Ben's ribs showing as he removed his shirt. Each boy found themselves gulping as they realised that neither of them had a chest anywhere close to Ben's and hoped that the teen wouldn't suggest them removing their t-shirts.

Internally the boy was freaking. ' _H-How does he have a chest like that? Does Jimmy? Oh god...'_

Brandon found himself moving his eyes downwards until he noticed the older boy's v-lines, which he led slightly until they disappeared into his jeans. Looking away quickly, Brandon returned to washing the pew, he was working on. He couldn't do this. He wasn't meant to look at boys like this and he definitely wasn't meant to be looking at someone Ben like he just was. His mother had always told him that it was a sin to be homosexual and that they would be going to hell for an eternity of damnation. But he wasn't entirely sure how that was like that when he knew he was made like this.

He tried his best to ignore the now shirtless older teen and focused on his work but Brandon found himself occasionally looking over in order to take in the view of the hairy teenager. With the boy not the only one who was taking in the view of Ben's body, as Jimmy was also taking the occasional peak at the older boy. Jimmy had been looking up to Ben for a while now, with the younger teen hoping that he would be as cool as the older teen one day and get to hook up with hot girls like him. He wasn't entirely sure what it was about Ben that the girl's loved but he was going to find it and use to his advantage. With a smirk coming to his face, Jimmy decided to do some snooping and walked over to the shirtless teenager to start up a conversation.

"Sup Ben!" Jimmy grinned.

Ben raised his eyebrow slightly when Jimmy sat down on the pew close to him and began talking. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid but they didn't really have much in common. As he gave in and began chatting with the boy, Ben and Jimmy didn't notice that they were being focused on by the other member of the trio. Brandon continued to watch until he felt himself getting slightly jealous when he saw Jimmy's eyes looking over every inch of the teenager's hairy bod. When the feelings began to get a little too much for him, Brandon decided to go and talk to someone whose advice, trusted. The teen walked away while trying to not look over to where Jimmy and the shirtless Ben were talking, Brandon made his way over to Father Jack's office and knocked on the door.

"Father Jack, can I have a world with you?" Brandon questioned. ' _Hopefully he doesn't condemn me for liking another boy…'_

"Sure Brandon, come on in and take a seat." Jack smiled. With the priest motioning for the younger boy to come into his office.

Brandon smiled and walked into the office and took a seat on the couch. If there was one thing about Father Jack that he liked, was that the priest was always there for him and rest of the kids in the parish. "Thanks."

"How can I help Brandon?" Jack questioned. As he took a seat on the chair next to the couch, in order to make himself seem more approachable to the young teen.

"Um well," Brandon stuttered. Not really knowing how he was going to start this.

"You can tell me _anything_ Brandon, we don't judge here." Jack pushed. Attempting to ease the younger boy's nerves slightly while wondering what had happened out there with Ben and Jimmy to lead the teen in here.

"Well I'm asking for a, friend but what would you do if you realised that you had feelings for someone that you know you shouldn't?" Brandon asked. Hoping that Jack would believe him that he was asking for a friend.

Jack knew that Brandon wasn't asking for his friend, with the priest having gone through this rodeo numerous times with teenagers and some adults who were finding themselves. Either emotionally, spiritually or sexually. Knowing that he would have to be sensitive about the matter, especially if Brandon was hinting at what Jack thought he might be; Jack carefully worded his response.

"Well Brandon, I guess that I would be asking your _friend_ what kind of feeling they were experiencing and why they believe that they were someone that they shouldn't have feelings for."

"Um they _like_ someone, you know like… like." Brandon replied. "And it's someone that would make him go to… hell."

Jack sighed. He had a feeling that this was what the young boy was talking about and he knew the struggles that the young teen would go through with his mother. Who was one of his more devote parish members. Jack knew that he was going to have to be careful around this topic, since this wasn't the first time that a parish member had come out to him and wondered there place under god's loving gaze.

He thought about how to say what he wanted without Brandon feeling like the world was abandoned him before he finally responded. "Brandon, I guess if your friends was here then I would tell him…"

Before he could finish his reply, a crash was heard from outside the door.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


End file.
